Love Over Magic?
by sakusyaohk11
Summary: Combo of characters from Tsubasa and Cardcaptor Sakura... In this story Sakura must capture the cards with the help of her guardians Eriol and Tomoyo. Before the cards show up Syaoran is all ready going after Sakura! Love strikes with different people!
1. THE NOT SO GOOD SCHOOL DAY

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun! Hurry up!" Sakura Kinomoto was running around the park like a little kid. _I have a good feeling about today! Hope You're having fun up there everyone. _She was looking up at the sky, praying to her parents who weren't … around. One single tear escaped from Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes.

Tomoyo came from behind and wiped the single tear away. She hugged her friend who was in another world. "It's okay to cry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura quickly shook her head. "Why would I cry Tomoyo-chan? Everything's great!" She put on her fake smile that could fool anyone… except for her best friend.

Eriol saw that this was going to ruin everyone's good mood stepped up in front and waved his hands in front of the two girls faces. "Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan we're going to be late."

Sakura got up and said "Oh no! Not again!" She quickly ran ahead leaving her two friends behind.

Normally Tomoyo would laugh at this daily routine but today was different. "Today's the day isn't, Eriol." Tomoyo was to serious to even add the suffix.

"Yes, yes it is Tomoyo." He rapped his arm around his beloved waist.

"Eriol-kun, I told you a million times to keep your body parts to yourself. Unless you want to lose your arm I suggest you rap it around some other girl's waist!"

Eriol just laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You are so adorable when you blush, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo put her hand on his face and motioned him over. "Come on we'll be late." The couple started heading toward Tomoeda High School.

~~SS~~

"Kinomoto! You're late!" The dark hair friend told Sakura. The girl was staring at Sakura with blood red eyes that could scare anyone away.

"Meiling, please call me Sakura!" Since they became friends Sakura has been trying to get Meiling to call her by her first name.

"Ugh, my dear friend you know I'm very close to you, and calling you by you're last name shows respect. The only person here I call by their first name is my cousin Eriol-kun." She glanced over Sakura's shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

"Meiling you are to cruel!" Eriol went to fall into Tomoyo's arms dramatically but Tomoyo side stepped.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself." Tomoyo laughed and reached down to help her boyfriend.

He smirked and pulled Tomoyo down to the floor next to him. He grabbed her and kept her in his arms. She was blushing in all sorts of shades of red.

"No public display of affection, Hiiragizawa!" Sensei said over people's laughter.

Eriol laughed and released Tomoyo. He was trying to look up his girlfriends skirt but Tomoyo got up carefully. "Pervert!"

Eriol got up and kissed her cheek. He quickly went to his desk before Tomoyo could hit him.

Sensei Terada just sighed and ignored his students. "Please take you're seats I have an announcement." Everyone took their seats. Toward the back right their sat Eriol in the back one seat away from the window, in front of him was a red Tomoyo, next to her toward the window was Sakura, and Meiling was in front of Sakura. There was an empty seat behind Sakura where Meiling's boyfriend, Usui, sat until he changed classes. "All right everyone I would like to introduce our new transfer student, please come in."

An amber eyed boy with messy chestnut hair walked into the classroom. "My name is Syaoran Li, it is an honor to be your classmate." Syaoran's eyes sparkled making almost every girl yell, "Kawaii!"

Sensei Terada had a sweat drop down his head. "Kinomoto, please stand."

Sakura was in a different world again. _Why did they rush me out, did they know? Why…_

"Kinomoto, is everything all right?" Terada knew about Sakura's past. He was very good friends with her father, Kinomoto was his tutor in college.

"Yes!" She stood and put on her award winning fake smile. Her emerald eyes dance convincing him that everything was fine.

"Li, you will be sitting behind Kinomoto."

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and whispered, "If there's something wrong don't hide behind that fake smile." There was coldness in his voice. Even though he felt this girl went through a lot there was no excuse to drift off and lie about it.

Sakura's smile turned to a frown, not because of her parents but because she was afraid everyone saw through her. "I don't want people to pity me." She sat down and left that in Syaoran's mind.

_Hmm no pity huh? What a strong girl this Kinomoto is, maybe it is her!_

~~SS~~

"I found someone who could be the one." Kurogane said to Syaoran as soon as they got lunch break.

"Kuro-tan found his soul mate!" Fai said happily knowing what he truly meant.

"You idiot!" Kurogane smacked Fai with his elbow.

"I found a candidate myself." Syaoran pointed to the red headed girl. "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto?" Kurogane looked at the girl.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"The person I found is Touya Kinomoto." Kurogane pointed the black hair man. He was walking over to his sister Sakura.

"Let's move out." Syaoran turned to see Kurogane and Fai bickering again. He fell over anime style. _Why do they always fight when we are on a mission._

~~SS~~

"Touya, where is Yukito-san?" Sakura asked about her brother's boyfriend.

"He's on vacation with his grandparents." Touya was partly lying, the truth was that Yukito was with his grandparents but it was to go to his parents funereal, not a vacation. Touya didn't want to worry his little sister, she always looked up to both Touya and Yukito. She could never imagine Yukito having a frown let alone sorrow.

Sakura smiled. This time for real! "I'm glad!"

"You have a beautiful smile." Sakura jumped at the compliment Syaoran made.

"And you are?" Touya had a bad vibe from this guy. _Stupid kid better watch what he's doing._

"Don't worry Touya both these morons are with me." Kurogane stepped in. '_Watch your step Syaoran.' _Kurogane thought.

'_I can handle it.' _Syaoran snapped.

"Touya! How was your day?" Energetic Fai caught Touya off guard.

"Fai get off!" Touya tried to shake off his new friend.

"So nice to meet you!" Fai was shaking Sakura's hand, "My name is Fai Flourite, and this grumpy guy is Kuro-tan!" He pointed at the man holding Syaoran by his ear.

"My name is Kurogane get it right!" Kurogane was getting irritated.

Tomoyo stood up. "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meiling Rae, and Sakura Kinomoto." Kurogane didn't pay any mind to what Tomoyo was saying, he only focused on how amazing she was. Her raven colored hair framed her face with such grace. Her violet eyes glistened as she talked. She was absolutely perfect!

"Well I should head going I have to meet with Usui before class starts, see you then." Meiling headed off in the direction of blue eyed man with dark black hair. His hair was messy and framed his eyes. That was the first thing fell for, his sky blue eyes.

"They look so adorable!" Tomoyo was filming the moment.

"My love, you shouldn't do that you know my cousin will get revenge." Eriol smiled as she kept filming.

"Not if my big mouth boyfriend keeps his mouth shut!" Tomoyo kissed Eriol's cheek which she almost never does.

"You are so cute when you risk your life." Eriol said.

"Soon that might happen." Tomoyo whispered.

"I know, I hate that." He grabbed her and held her close, this time she didn't push him away.

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo turned red again, Eriol laughed.

'_She has a boyfriend huh? This will be interesting.'_ Kurogane thought.

"Come on Eriol-kun, we have to clean the classroom before class starts." Sakura said and got up.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo he didn't want to leave her alone.

"If you want I can help you, Kinomoto. So you don't disturb the cute couple." Syaoran stood next to Sakura, this made her heart race.

"I.. Thanks." Sakura was very flushing in many colors. _'Why do I feel this way?' _She thought.

~~SS~~

"Why did you volunteer to help me, Li-kun?" Sakura was a bit more calm now.

Syaoran stopped walking. "I want to get to know you that's all."

Sakura walked up to him and faced him. "Don't lie to me. You're after something, I know it."

The smirk he had soon left Syaoran's face. He grabbed Sakura and pinned her to the wall. "Where are they?"

~~SS~~

hey guys well i know this is a little boring but i promise it will get better

What does Syaoran want?

What do Tomoyo and Eriol mean by "It is today"?

What will happen to Sakura?

All this and more on on next chapter!


	2. I NEED A FRIEND

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Answer me, Kinomoto! Where are they?" He kept asking the same question!

"Li-kun what are you talking about?" Tears fell down my cheeks. He was hurting my arms. He had them pinned to the wall without hesitation. '_Why is he doing this? Why, why is this happening? No, I don't want to cry anymore!'_ I thought

Regular P.O.V.

_'She's crying… snap out of it this is her! I have to take them away!'_ His amber eyes looked hurt while watching Sakura's tears fall down.

"Li-kun let go!" Something started burning inside Sakura._ I will not be the victim! I had enough of people feeling pity for me and I won't stand for it any longer._ She got her right arm free and punched Syaoran in his gut.

He had no time to react he was just dumb founded by how fast she stopped crying. When the blow reached him he was shocked. _Sakura!_

She too was shocked. She kneeled next to him. "Li-kun, I'm sorry, gomenasai!"

~~SS~~

"Help us!" Three girls started running toward Sakura and Syaoran.

"Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, what is it?" Sakura asked her friends. Chiharu was crying with the other two girls holding her close.

"There's something in there attacking Yamazaki-kun." Rika answered she was the most calm.

"We… we have to get help! Sakura please help us." Chiharu came up to Sakura and crying in her arms.

Naoko grabbed Chiharu. "Come, we shall go find help from Terada." Rika blush when she heard his name. She quickly shook her head and went after her two friends.

_Yamazaki-kun!_ Sakura ran toward the classroom where her friends came from, completely forgetting about Syaoran.

He got up and ran after Sakura. "I'm not done with you, Kinomoto!" _Who is this guy? Her boyfriend! I won't let that happen!_

_I have to help him! Yamazaki-kun, I won't let him get hurt! No one is going to stand in my way, especially Syaoran Li!_ "Don't get in my way, Li-kun!" Sakura yelled.

~~SS~~

"Help us please help us!" Chiharu couldn't wait to look for Sensei Terada, she told the first person she saw after Sakura.

"Please calm down, Chiharu!" Tomoyo heard Rika. She turned and saw her three friends in pain.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo turned to her love.

"It has appeared." He grabbed her had and squeezed it.

"We have to find Sakura." Tomoyo stood with Eriol. "Gomenasai everyone we have to go."

Touya turned to her, he saw what was happening in her eyes. He nodded.

_ 'Fai, do you sense it?'_ Kurogane thought.

Fai nodded. _'They sense it too.'_

_ 'Kinomoto is the one.'_

Fai was too serious to joke around._ 'We must help Syaoran.'_

Tomoyo and Eriol already left with Touya close behind. "See you soon, Fai and Kurogane!" Touya waved trying to be a normal as possible.

"Poor guy, I hope Syaoran doesn't hurt her." Fai said.

"He'll do what he has to, come on we'll go through the back." Kurogane started running with Fai close by.

~~SS~~

"Yamazaki-kun! Yamazaki-kun are you in here?" Sakura came in the room.

"Sakura!" She heard her name. Yamazaki-kun was trying to get up, he had burn marks all over him.

"Oh my! Yamazaki-kun, what happened?" Sakura sat next to her friend. "You're girlfriend was very worried."

"Chiharu! Is she hurt? Please help her!" She was the most important thing to Yamazaki-kun, the love of his life.

Sakura lifted his face. "She's fine, and she'll feel better once she sees that you're alive. Now please tell me what happened?" She rose to her feet and helped her friend rise as well. He was a little weak but stood.

His eyes widened. "Sakura-chan, it's back!" Yamazaki-kun grabbed her arm and out her behind him.

A girl appeared looking harmless. "It's just a girl." Sakura walked up to her.

"Sakura-chan! No it's dangerous!" Yamazaki-kun wanted to run and save his friend but he was frozen in fear.

"Am I dangerous?" The little girl spoke.

"What's your name, honey?" Sakura lifted the girl and carried her to Yamazaki-kun.

"My name?" The girl looked confused. Her red eyes were shining toward Yamazaki-kun.

"Yes honey, my name is Sakura-chan and his is Yamazaki-kun." She was staring at the girl's eyes.

"Fire." The little girl placed her hand on Sakura's face. Steam started to rise from Sakura's face.

"Sakura-chan snap out of it!" She turned to see Tomoyo and Eriol at the door way.

"Why Tomoyo-chan, I'm having fun." Sakura's voice was plane, no emotion at all. Her eyes lost their features, it was an endless void.

"Leave! Leave me and my friends alone!" Fire jumped out of Sakura's arms. Sakura had a burnt mark on her face.

"Fire you can't force people into being your friends!" Eriol stepped forward.

"The Solar Guardian? Why are you trying to stop me?" Fire asked.

Sakura stepped forward. "Leave her alone." She punched Eriol in his face.

Fire rapped her arms around her new friend. She left burnt marks. _Why do I hurt her? I don't mean to._ A single tear ran down to the floor, leaving a whole in the ground.

"Please let me go." Sakura was holding her face from crying, not from the pain but from the pain of the others.

Tomoyo raised her staff, it was long with a crescent moon symbol at the top. Something flashed before Sakura. "Mistress, take your weapon." The Lunar Guardian, Tomoyo yelled.

She reached for her weapon. It was a rose staff with a rotating start. Engraved on the star was 'Cardcaptor S.K.'

Fire pulled away from Sakura. "No, no I don't want to go back!" The little girl turned into an angry young woman. Instead of legs it was just flowing fire. Her whole body was reddish-orange.

"Fire?" Sakura was confused by everything.

"Sakura-chan! Run this is what happened before!" Yamazaki-kun yelled from the back of the room.

"I'm sorry! I'm not dangerous on purpose!" Fire shot out flame in every direction. Emotion, that's where fire get's her energy from.

The flame was heading right for Sakura's heart. She closed her eyes not wanting to see Tomoyo and Eriol scream. _'Tomoyo-chan please don't cry!'_

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the way. They both fell on the floor. "You have to seal it!" They both stood up.

Sakura didn't even need to ask, some how she knew. She walked up to the confused young woman. "Stay away, I don't want to be alone again!" Fire scream and shot flame to Sakura's face.

She took it like it was nothing, even though her face met the consequences. She placed her hand on Fire's face even though it was burning through her skin. "You are not a monster."

"I'm not?" The young woman turned back to a little girl. Sakura picked her up. "I'm not burning you!"

"Because I'm your friend without the spell." Sakura placed the girl down. "Please join me."

Fire nodded.

"Return to the form you were meant to be in, Fire." Sakura slightly toughed Fire on her forehead with her staff. Her star started to rotate as Fire became a card. The card had Fire in her young woman for except she had the little girl's smile. The card was pink and said 'Sakura Kinomoto' Sakura fell to her knees.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran to her friend.

~~SS~~

"Syaoran, what about the card?" Kurogane asked as they walked away from the scene.

"I don't wish to take away anything from a weak person. Next time I face her I want her to defend herself." Syaoran said.

"You like that Kinomoto don't you, Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked with a smile.

"Fai please take this serious." Syaoran was red, he didn't want to admit it but he did have feelings for Sakura, he just didn't know exactly what it was. '_One thing for sure, I'm glad she isn't dating that guy.' _Syaoran was recalling when Sakura mentioned Yamazaki's girlfriend. '_But is she dating someone else?' _That thought made Syaoran's heart ache.

~~SS~~

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo was on the verge of tears when her friend didn't respond. She was still staring at the card in her hand.

She finally lifted her head. "Eriol-kun please help Yamazaki-kun."

"I shall wipe his memory of this." Eriol walked over to Yamazaki to calm him.

"Tomoyo-chan." She smiled at her friend before collapsing into her arms.

"Sakura-chan, you know I hate that fake smile!" Tomoyo busted into tears. 'Why is she the one! Clow couldn't you pick someone else! She's to sweet to be in this danger!'

~~SS~~

Well what ya think?

Good or bad?

Please Review!

Does Sakura have a boyfriend?

If so who is he?

Is Syaoran in love with Sakura?

Will Tomoyo and Eriol explain?

All this and more next time!


	3. REASON WHY

~Sakura's Dream~

_"Hello I anyone there?" Sakura asked, but there was no answer._

_"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to see Fire. She was in here little girl form._

_Sakura picked up her friend. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Sakura-chan please you have to find my friends!" Fire looked scared._

_"I thought you said you didn't have any." Sakura responded._

_"Water, Wind, and Earth! You need to get them before they cause trouble!"_

_"There are four cards!" Sakura looked shocked!_

_"Actually fifty-two, like a card deck! But these are dangerous! Just like I was! Please don't let them hurt anyone they don't know what they're doing!"_

_"So many!" Sakura put the girl down and collapsed._

_"Sakura-chan please don't let the bad man get my friends, our friends!"_

~~SS~~

"What bad man!" Sakura jumped out of bed and landed on her face. "Shit!"

In the background there was laughter.

"You are very funny Kinomoto!" Syaoran couldn't stop laughing.

_'Bad man, huh?_' Sakura thought.

He walked up to her and lifted her

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down I just wanted to get you back in bed!" He was still laughing from her face plant. Syaoran sat her on the bed. They were in the school infirmary.

"I don't need your help!" Sakura finally faced him. She had burnt marks all over her face but to Syaoran she was still stunning.

He reached and cupped her face. "You're very hurt." Syaoran looked almost as hurt as she felt.

"Please let me go." Sakura was to weak to forcedly remove his hands.

He chuckled. "You are so cute when you can't defend yourself, almost as cute as your smile." Even though he was teasing her everything that was coming out of Syaoran's mouth was true. He did love her smile. He gently touched a burnt mark on Sakura's cheek. Her skin use to be soft but now, it wasn't. Syaoran dropped his hands and pulled her into a hug.

"Li-kun?" Sakura whispered. She was to shocked to yell like she wanted to.

"Shh." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura found strength and pushed him away. "Get out of my sight, baka!" Tears started on her face. She quickly wiped them away.

He didn't want to leave. '_But if I don't Kinomoto will push herself to get rid of me! I can't let her collapse again!' _ He made a fake chuckle. "All right, all right! I will leave." He messed up Sakura's hair which made her blush, something she rarely does. "Well I think I found something cuter than your smile." Syaoran got up and left.

Sakura threw a pillow at the door._ 'Why are you doing this Li-kun? Why didn't you try to take Fire?'_ Sakura thought. She put on her shoes and walked out.

~~SS~~

"Yamazaki-kun you should have gone stayed home!" Chiharu was yelling at her boyfriend for being careless. "Don't worry Chiharu-chan, it just a few burns from cooking class." When Eriol wiped away his memory he also healed most of the burnt marks. He made the whole thing seem like Yamazaki and Sakura got in a cooking accident. Sakura was to weak to be healed so she went to the nurse to be treated.

"Sakura-chan had it worse didn't she?" Chiharu asked.

"Yes she did but our Sakura-chan will pull through like always." Yamazaki smiled giving Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko hope.

"Sakura-chan!" Naoko yelled in shock.

Everyone in the class turned to the front of the room, there was Sakura trying to stay standing, she was leaning on the wall for support. _'Please don't give me pity!'_ She thought.

She walked up to her four friends standing in shock. "Sakura-chan you shouldn't be up!" Yamazaki said. He was worried for his friend.

"I'm perfectly fine, minna." Sakura flashed a beautiful fake smile and winked. Her friends fell for completely!

"I'm glad Sakura-chan!" Rika hugged her friend tight.

Sakura held back a cry of pain. _'This is so painful!'_ Sakura thought. "Rika? Please it's not like I was in a life threatening situation." Even though she was!

"Still, you were hurt!" Rika touched her friend's burnt marks.

Sakura pulled away and looked at her. "Rika, don't." She walked away and sat in her seat.

"Sakura-chan…" Her friends stood in shock and sorrow.

~~SS~~

"Tomoyo-chan let's go to class." Eriol was trying to calm his stressed out girlfriend. They were outside the classroom.

"I can't, what will I say when people ask about Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo went into his arms. She wanted to melt away from reality.

"My love, just use our cover story, Sakura-chan and Yamazaki-kun got in a cooking accident. We altered some people's memory and made them witnesses." Eriol gently rubbed her back.

"I… I don't know if I can go through that." She was crying.

"Let's find out." He opened that door and walked in.

They both gasped. "Sakura-chan!"

The emerald eyed girl lifted her face to see Tomoyo and Eriol. _'Shit!'_ She thought. _'They'll try to send me home!'_

Tomoyo walked up to her. "Sakura-chan…" Tears ran down her cheeks.

Sakura stood up pulled her friend into an embrace. She fought back the pain going through her body. "Please come to my house after school, you and Eriol-kun have some explaining to do." She whispered. The class began.

~~SS~~

"Wait, wait run that by me again would you?" Sakura was a little confused. School was over and the Guardians were at the Kinomoto house.

"All right but this is the last time…" Eriol started.

Tomoyo continued, "You, Sakura Kinomoto are the Card Mistress. You must capture the fifty-two Clow-Cards and when you capture them they turn into Sakura-Cards. Like the one you have in your hand." Sakura looked at Fire. Tomoyo continued, "We are your Guardians, I am the Lunar Guardian Mizuki and Eriol-kun is the Solar Guardian Haruki." She pointed at Eriol.

"So I have to capture all fifty-two Clow-Cards!" Sakura yelled.

"No you don't, if you capture the four element cards the rest will give themselves to you." Eriol answered.

"And you already have one of them, it will be easier to catch the rest of them." Tomoyo pointed to Fire.

"Tomoyo-chan is right, since you have one of them the others will try there best to find her." Eriol said.

"Are they all as dangerous as Fire was?" Sakura asked.

"No, you got lucky. Fire didn't have a chance to reach her full energy, if a card is out for to long without being stop it will not hesitate to kill you or who ever is in the way." Tomoyo said and rapped her arms around her best friend. "Why did it have to be you?"

"Don't say that Tomoyo-chan! If it wasn't for this crap we would probably never even meet!" Sakura was right. The only reason she met Tomoyo, Eriol, even Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran. She doesn't regret meeting any of them. Tomoyo, her first true friend her best friend who has been there when her parents died. Eriol who always defended her like a second brother, he would never let a guy hurt her. Fai and Kurogane seemed sweet and tough, worth getting to know. Syaoran? He made her feel strange but she liked that.

Tomoyo smiled. "Any other questions Sakura-chan?"

"Just one, why does Li-kun want the Clow-Cards?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Eriol looked confused.

"Back before the Clow-Card showed up we were heading to clean the classroom Li-kun pinned me to the wall and asked 'Where are they?'" Sakura remembered the incident but quickly shook it away. "At that moment I didn't know what he meant at the time but after what happened I know he's after me and the Clow-Cards." She held Fire close to her chest not wanting to let her go.

"Well then let's go ask the source!" Eriol grabbed both the girls hands and they set out for Syaoran Li's place.

~~SS~~

"Eriol-kun where does Li-kun live?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…" He raised his staff. "Just a block down in an apartment with Fai-kun and Kurogane-kun."

"Oh I know which one follow me." Sakura lead the way.

_'Haruki, I sense something!'_ Tomoyo's guardian-self thought.

_'So do I Mizuki…'_ Eriol's also guardian-self thought.

_'For now let's not worry, we need to talk to Syaoran Li'_ Haruki nodded at Mizuki's thought. They quickly went back to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Let's hurry Card Mistress Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"To… Tomoyo-chan, please call me Sakura!" She didn't want her friendship with Tomoyo and Eriol to change in one bit.

Tomoyo laughs her famous eerie laugh. A sweat drop is placed on Eriol's forehead.

When they turned they all gasped. "Li-kun!" Sakura ran after Syaoran who was falling from the top of the apartment building. "Syaoran-kun!" With that magical name wings formed on Sakura's back!

~~SS~~

What happened to Syaoran!

Sakura can fly!

Sakura called him by his first name!

Who are Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran!

Read next chapter: AND SO WE KNOW

Should I make my chapters longer? I don't want to make them to long cuz then you're like "ugh I can't finish this in one day" LOL!

Please review if you think I should bother in continuing LOL! Thanx =)


	4. NO NEED FOR PITY

~Third P.O.V. Before The Fall~

Fai, and Kurogane are at it again! '_Ugh, I had enough.'_ Syaoran thought. He walked out of the apartment. The two men stopped arguing.

"When are you going to tell him our plans?" Fai asked calmly.

"I don't know." Kurogane growled and walked over to the window.

"You're starting to see him as a friend instead of just a key to your plan." Fai said.

"Unfortunately I am, this will make it much harder when it comes time." Kurogane punched the wall.

"He's growing on me too, but we can't let that get in the way of the mission!" Fai placed his forehead on the cold window, it was almost winter so the temperature was dropping.

"Stupid kid!" Kurogane yelled as he saw Syaoran falling.

~Normal

Memories of Syaoran flashed before Sakura… not all of them good. The first time they met he knew her smile was fake from the start. He kept complimenting her eyes, smile, and blush. He made her feel different, he was different. No guy ever made her feel like this! "Syaoran-kun!" Wings sprouted out her bad. She screamed in pain but kept running. _'I have to save him!'_ Her wings flapped out and in. She wasn't use to this sensation but she could control it.

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran looked over as he was falling. _'I guess I am dead, I see the most beautiful angel. If this is death I honestly don't mind it one bit.'_

Sakura grabbed Syaoran a couple stories from the ground. "Syaoran-kun!" She yelled in agony. '_I have to take him out of sight.' _She chose a near by ally. It was a little dark but it was still daylight so she could see. Sakura placed Syaoran in a sitting position. "Syaoran-kun, please wake up." _'I feel weak, why now of all times!'_ Sakura thought.

Syaoran opened is eyes to find Sakura fall over. "Kinomoto!" He got up quickly caught Sakura before she fell to the ground.

"Syaoran-kun, you're all right." She whispered. As she said that her wings disappeared. She was unconscious after that.

_'I'm not dead? Sakura-chan, you saved me._' Syaoran held her close._ 'Please wake up soon my Cherry Blossom.'_

~~SS~~

"Mistress! Mistress Sakura-chan!" Mizuki was yelling to the sky. _'Shit, where is she!'_

"Mizuki, we have to get out of the sky! People can see us." Haruki flew over to his beloved and grabbed her hand.

"I don't care! Our Mistress maybe in trouble!" He pulled her toward him and held her close.

Eriol took over. "Tomoyo-chan, let's search for her on land." He started flying down. Sometimes the only way to reach her is through her human side.

"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo hugged her boyfriend as there wings disappeared. "I'm afraid that Li-kun will hurt her. I have a bad feeling about him." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

_'Tomoyo-chan!'_ It's not like this was there first kiss but this is the first time Tomoyo kissed Eriol, it was usually him making the bold move. She brushed her hand on his soft messy hair. He gently rubbed her back, longing to have her right at that moment… to take…

Tomoyo pulled away. "Let's go save Sakura-chan." She didn't even blush after the kiss. '_I think I love you, Eriol-kun.'_ Tomoyo quietly thought to herself. Mizuki and Haruki love each other but Tomoyo and Eriol are normal teens who don't know what love is.

He gently kissed Tomoyo's cheek. "I never knew you were so bold, my dear."

"Don't get…" Tomoyo stopped to see Sakura unconscious in Syaoran's arms. She ran toward them in full anger. "Let go of our Mistress!" Mizuki yelled with Haruki close by.

"Calm down, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura whispered. Even with her soft voice barely ringing in the air Mizuki heard it.

"Mistress… you're all right!" Tomoyo ran to her friend.

Sakura stood up. "Have you been worry about me again, Tomoyo-chan?" _'She's pitying me…'_ She thought. '_Why, why do they all pity me? I'm not a weak girl, I am strong!_' Sakura didn't shoot the fake smile that she normally would. She got angry instead. "Stop!"

Everyone stood in shock. "Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo reached to grab her friend's hand but Sakura quickly smacked it away.

"I had enough of everyone's pity! So what if half of my family is dead! I'm over that! And so what if I'm in danger because of the Clow-Cards! I'll deal with that! Just stop with your useless pity! I don't need it!" This sudden burst of emotion even shocked Sakura herself. _'But I don't regret it!'_

"Kinomoto, what's gotten into to you?" Syaoran turned Sakura around so they were facing each other.

"I guess you gave me the courage to say what needed to be said, arigato Li-kun." Sakura quietly bowed and left the scene with all three of them with there mouths opened.

~~SS~~

Sakura thought about visiting her parents but she didn't want to cry she wanted to just think. So instead she went to Penguin Park. She sat in one of the empty swings. No kids were around which was weird.

~~Flashback~~

"Mama, Touya is being mean!" Young Sakura was running from her brother who was trying to push her down.

"Touya-kun…" Father laughed at the sight of his children.

"Come on Saku, don't be a baby!" Touya caught his sister and they both went down.

~~Present~~

"Mama, Papa…" Sakura began to sob quietly. _'Touya will soon go off to college wit Yukito-san, then I'll truly be alone!'_ "Touya, I don't want you to leave me too!" She was going trough the worst pain, losing loved ones. "At least Touya's not…" There was an explosion that interrupted Sakura's moment. A ambulance passed by. "Please don't take a right!" The ambulance made a sharp right. "No…" Sakura ran toward her house.

~~SS~~

"Sakura-chan!" Fire emerged from Sakura's jean pocket.

"What is it?" The both stopped.

"It's Wind! She's confused and going nuts! Without a Mistress she doesn't know what to do! Touya-kun will…" Fire didn't want to think of the worse.

"No I won't let that happen!" Sakura grabbed Fire (who was turned back into a card) and headed toward her house._ 'Touya don't leave me!'_ As she turned on her street she could see what was happening. There was extreme wind focused on the Kinomoto house. The ambulance was blown away. "Touya, just hang on." Sakura whispered. "I wish to summon you to save my dear brother, Sakura Staff!" The staff appeared. She grabbed the card Fire and threw it in the air. "Guide me to the Clow-Card, Fire!"

Fire appeared at full energy in her young woman form. "This way Mistress Kinomoto." Fire went ahead with Sakura close behind.

"Wind is inside!" Sakura asked in shock when Fire lead her inside her home.

"Yes, she's in the library but…" Fire closed her eyes.

"But what?" Sakura asked.

"I do not sense you're brother anymore." Fire looked at Sakura with the eyes of a little girl. "Sakura-chan, gomenasai." She hugged her friend, letting Sakura's tears drop.

"We have to stop Wind before she hurts anyone else!" They both ran down to the basement where the library was.

"Wind!" Fire shouted when she saw her friend.

"Fire, what are you doing here!" Wind smiled and ran after Fire. She was in a little girl form like Fire was when she first appeared. Wind stopped short. "Who the hell are you?" She pointed angrily at Sakura when she appeared.

"I am Mistress Sakura Kinomoto. As of now I am in charge!" She wasn't trying to be nice like she was with Fire.

"No, you are not! I won't obey just anyone, bitch!" Wind stepped forward.

"What do I have to do to gain you're trust." Sakura asked without flinching.

"My trust is something you will never gain! You have to gain my respect! Battle me now!" Wind was taller than Sakura. She grabbed Sakura by her neck and lifted her without crushing her.

"Interesting… what kind of battle do you want?" Sakura's voice was changing into an emotionless serious one.

"Use Fire and defeat me!" Wind turned to Fire. _'Gomenasai, but this must be done.'_ She thought and turned her attention back to Sakura.

"No! I will not involve anyone else! I will fight you myself!" Sakura escaped from Wind's grip and flung her to the wall.

"Why you little…" Wind got up angrily. "I'll make you pay, bitch!" She sent many razor sharp air slices.

Sakura dodge most of them except for one that it her ankle. _'Shit!'_ Sakura thought and fell over. When she tried to get up but quickly fell.

Wind walked up to her. "You're all talk little girl, but no action! No one is in charge of me!" She grabbed Sakura's neck and began to crush it.

Sakura smacked her hand away easily. "You're wrong… I will never give up!" She pushed Wind against the wall ignoring the pain in her ankle. She pointed her staff to Wind's neck. "If you were a normal person I would take your life right now. Listen to me very clearly, no one messes with the people I love! I won't forget that you killed Touya!"

Wind stared in shock. '_She's strong! Maybe she can be our Mistress.'_ She thought. "All right, you win."

"Return to the form you were meant to be in, Wind!" Sakura cast the spell.

"By the way Mistress Kinomoto, Touya may have survived the attack. Gomenasai, for everything Sakura-chan." Wind smiled at her new Mistress before turning into a Sakura-Card. On the card Wind was in a form of an adult woman with the smile a of wise elder. Sakura reach to her pocket to place Wind in but she felt something else.

Sakura pulled it out. "Sakura-Card?" The card had a picture of a bird with huge wings, it's eyes were a navy blue which made it stand out. "When the wings sprouted out my back it was you, arigato." She held the three cards close.

"Sakura…" An eerie voice was coming from the library.

"Who's there?" Sakura got up and put her cards away. She walked to the back of the library.

"Mistress Sakura…" That eerie voice said again.

"Huh, that book why does it stand out?" Sakura reached for a pink book. When she pulled it out she gasped. The title read 'Mistress Sakura Kinomoto' Sakura opened the book. Inside there where cards "Big, Bubble, Cloud, Dash, Dream, Erase, Float, Flower, Glow, Jump, Little, Loop, Maze, Mist, Move, Rain, Return, Sand, Shadow, Shield, Silent, Snow, Song, Storm, Sweet, Through, Thunder, Wave, and Wood…"

"Wow twenty-nine of the cards never left!" Fire came out of her card. Sakura turned and smiled.

"And they turned to Sakura-Cards on there own."

"Yeah they have but I'm worried about the ones that left… twenty cards are on the loose!" Sakura did the math in her head.

"And that includes two of the element cards." Fire looked scared out of her mind.

"Element cards…" Sakura pulled out Wind. 'Touya.' Sakura thought of her brother. '_Touya may have survived the attack._' What Wind said raced through Sakura's mind. 'I do not sense you're brother anymore.' That narrowed Sakura's hopes. "Touya!" She fell to her knees and began to cry. A pair of strong arms rapped around her.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down." Normally Sakura would stop crying immediately because someone was with her, but not this time.

"Syaoran-kun…" She continued to cry in his arms.

~~SS~~

Where did Syaoran come from?

Speaking of him what happened to Syaoran why did he fall?

Sorry for the late upload been real busy gomenasai


	5. GOMENASAI BUT I LOVE YOU!

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura began to scream in pain. "Please tell me this is a nightmare!" She was still in his arms, she lifted her head so Syaoran could see the thousands of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying so much, did you get hurt!" He suddenly pulled Sakura in a protective hug. _'No one will hurt you with me here!'_ He thought.

Sakura rested her head on his chest. "No, it doesn't matter what happens to me at all! I need to make sure others don't get involved." Touya's face flashed in Sakura's mind. _'Damn it, why didn't I get here earlier! Now, now he's gone!'_

"Baka!" Sakura lifted her head in confusion as Syaoran called her an idiot. "Of course it matters if you get hurt! Why do you act like you're tough when you need help? Don't you think it's painful for other people to see you hurt!" Syaoran never had so much anger and sorrow at once, he was worried about Sakura but at the same time pissed off at her for being so reckless.

She looked up at him, pure anger in her eyes. "Stop talking like you know what just happened! Touya is dead and you expect me to worry about myself!" Sakura got out of Syaoran's arms. She stood holding herself up by grasping the library self.

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even dare give me pity! I don't need it or you!" Sakura ran upstairs.

Syaoran stayed put. "Sakura-chan…"

~~SS~~

Most of the Kinomoto house was rubble, there were barley any walls. Sakura walked out what was left of the front door. She gave it one last glance before summoning Fly and leaving.

~~SS~~

"He's dead?" Syaoran couldn't grasp the idea of someone as important to the balance as Touya to be dead. "I have a feeling you don't want him dead, Clow." He walked up the stairs hoping to catch Sakura. He made it just when Sakura left the ground.

She looked down at Syaoran. She gave him an evil glance. "Leave me alone…" The coldness in her voice made Syaoran wince. Sakura doesn't need to yell to get her point out, she only has to say it with those icy emerald eyes.

"God of wind answer my call!" The wind around Syaoran lifted him, like he was flying.

_'Shit!'_ Sakura flew to the sky. 'I don't have time to deal with him!' Suddenly her staff turned into a sword.

"Mistress! I am Sword, you may use me to evade that pesky child!" Sword spoke in an angry young woman voice.

"Arigato!" Sakura flew through the forest with Syaoran close behind. Sakura sliced the nearest branch.

Syaoran barely dodged it. "What the hell was that for!" He yelled as he came up to Sakura's side.

"To get you off my back!" Sakura placed her weapon right next to Syaoran's neck. They both stopped.

"Sakura-chan…" The blade was close to cutting his skin. He could easily fly away but the hatred in Sakura's eyes held him there.

_'Shit, not again.'_ Sakura suddenly felt weak, her wings disappeared and Sword disappeared as well. She started heading toward the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura before she hit the ground. He flew down and sat by a cherry blossom tree. Sakura was resting on top of him.

"Gomenasai, Syaoran-kun…" Sakura drifted off into a deep sleep.

~~SS~~

"I wonder if Sakura is all right." Tomoyo walked with Eriol holding her close.

"I'm sure she is fine Tomoyo-chan, you shouldn't worry so much." He kissed Tomoyo's cheek. She elbowed her boyfriend's rip cage. The dark blue hair teenager flinched.

"Stay away you pervert."

"That's not perverted, I can act worse." He unbuttoned her top bottom on her shirt.

"You little perverted…" Eriol quickly placed a soft quick kiss on Tomoyo's lips. He pulled away.

"You know I would never push you into anything, I respect you Tomoyo-chan." He buttoned up Tomoyo's shirt. He pulled her in a tight hug.

"Hey Eriol-kun!" Fai screamed and waved his arms in the air! Kurogane walked close behind.

"Fai, where did you come from?" Eriol had no longer Tomoyo in his arms, she was close behind blushing.

"Fell from the sky… any who I was wondering if we could talk, you know guy to guy, come!" Fai was literally dragging Eriol again from everyone.

"Hello Daidouji-chan." Kurogane stepped up to Tomoyo and bowed slightly.

"You can call me Tomoyo-chan, Kurogane-kun." She smiled, she had a good feeling about him.

"All right Tomoyo-chan. Is Eriol-kun your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes he is." She smiled not sensing Kurogane's jealousy.

He handed Tomoyo his phone. "Type in your number and we can call each other." Kurogane winked at Tomoyo.

She blushed. "All right, you can call me anytime." After typing in her number she extended her arm to hand Kurogane his phone.

He grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her in. "You will be mine, Tomoyo-chan, no one will stand in my way." He placed a kiss on Tomoyo's lips. Kurogane's grip was to strong, Tomoyo couldn't escape.

_'Someone help me!'_ She thought.

"Baka, let her go!" Eriol yanked his girlfriend away from Kurogane. Tomoyo rapped her arms around Eriol, for once she felt like a weak girl.

Kurogane laughed. "Well, looks like I'll call you soon, babe." He winked at Tomoyo and left with Fai.

"Jerk…"

Eriol turned to Tomoyo, she was crying yet she had her hand in a form of a fist.

"I won't let that jerk get away with this!" Tomoyo's face was filled with anger ad tears. _'No one makes me look like a weak bitch!'_

"Tomoyo-chan…" Eriol never seen Tomoyo have so much hatred in her maroon eyes.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo looked at her love. "Always remember that you are the one I like got it!" She placed a kiss on his lips. He rapped his arms around Tomoyo and continued to kiss her. He pulled away.

"If you ever question that you don't want to be with me all you have to do is say it." He looked serious ad hurt.

"Baka! I love you and no one else!" She rested on is chest and let the tears flow. "I wanted to tell you at the right time, gomenasai."

"It doesn't matter if it was the right time or not, I love you as well Tomoyo-chan." They both stood there for a while, just letting Tomoyo's tears fall.

~~SS~~

"Usui-kun, what made you ask me out?" Meiling was laying on the grass with Usui sitting next to her.

"Because you're funny!" Usui yelled out and plopped on the ground next to Meiling.

"So you think of me as a friend?" She asked. Meiling loved Usui but she can't tell is Usui feels the same.

Usui stood up ad offered his hand over to Meiling. "Come with me." He said and smiled.

Meiling grabbed his hand and stood next to him. "Where are you taking me?" She asked playfully.

"You'll see." He ran with Meiling close behind. He loved running with Meiling's hand entwined with his.

They arrived at Penguin Park. "Why did you put a blindfold on me?" Meiling asked in confusion.

"Come on Meiling-chan, play along." Usui grabbed both of Meiling's hand so she couldn't take off the blindfold.

"Usui-kun, just hurry up!" She was always impatient.

"All right now." Usui stood behind Meiling and took off the blindfold.

She was dumbfounded! On the ground was a picnic set up. It had her favorites rice balls, green tea, and strawberries with whip cream. "Usui-kun…"

He handed his love a flower. "Never doubt that I love you, Mei-chan!" Meiling loved when Usui used his personal nickname for her.

She jumped into his arms. "Usui-kun! I love you!"

"You wanted to know why I asked you out? I fell for you! Without even knowing your name I knew you were an amazing person, and as I got to know you more I fell more deeply in love with you! Gomenasai if I haven't been expressing myself enough, I've been afraid that you didn't love me like I love you, Mei-chan." He wiped away the tears flowing from Meiling's eyes.

"Baka, how could I not love you Usui-kun? You're sweet, understand, and my favorite thing about you how funny as hell you are!" She placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Mei-chan. I will never get tired of saying that! I love you, I love you, I love you so much!"

~~SS~~

"Sakura-chan your awake!" Tomoyo ran to her friend's side.

"Tomoyo-chan, what happened to me?" Sakura tried sitting up but quickly collapsed back. She groaned in pain.

"Li-kun brought you to my house, when I got home you two were ere and he looked very worried." Tomoyo left the room after her statement.

_'Syaoran-kun… I don't trust him, he's up to something but I can't hold back my feelings any longer!'_ Sakura thought. She got up from Tomoyo's bed, she ignored the extreme pain._ 'I have to tell him, whether we take the next step or become enemies I have to let this out!'_

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVNT UPLOADED IN FOREVER! GOMENASAI! ANY WHO I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPLOAD EVERY MONDAY**

What does Sakura need to say?

Does Kurogane truly like Tomoyo or is it just lust?

Meiling and Usui are kawaii, but will Usui keep up his romantic side?

And what about Touya? Is he dead or alive?


	6. THE PAST AND PRESENT

~Syaoran P.O.V.~

"She's only a pawn in my game." I said aloud. I was at penguin rock throwing coins in the fountain. _'Is she really?'_ My inner voice was getting annoying! I grunted and angrily threw the rest of my coins on the ground and fled.

~Normal~

"I have to tell him, but what will happen after?" Sakura was walking down the streets. Not knowing that she was heading toward Syaoran's apartment. She started thinking of the times she sent with him. The first time they met Syaoran read Sakura like an opened book. "I don't want anyone's pity… that's still true but I wonder if he was giving me that." She stopped in front of the building. _'How did I get here?' _She thought. She started backing away, she bumped into something.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Come on in." Fai grabbed her hand.

"Don't be so clingy Fai! You probably freak her out." Kurogane yanked Fai back.

"Look who's talking Kuro-tan." Recalling the scene with Tomoyo.

Sakura just looked at them. "Umm gomenasai! I didn't know I was heading this way, I don't know what happened!"

Fai walked up to her. "Come, we should have tea and chat." He didn't give Sakura a chance to argue, he just pulled her along.

~SS~

Sakura sat nervously in the guys living room.

Kurogane and Fai were in the kitchen preparing the tea. "Why do you want to chat with her?" Kurogane asked quietly.

"I don't, I felt a strange presence." Fai had a serious look.

"A Clow-Card?"

"No someone! Someone very powerful. Even though she's our enemy, Sakura shouldn't suffer more than she already is." Kurogane looked over at Sakura.

"What do you believe happened, she looks more depressed."

"I don't know but I want to cheer her up." Fai walked over and handed Sakura her tea.

"Arigato, Fai-kun." Sakura bowed her head slightly and sipped her green tea. {I like the green tea from that one Arizona! I got it from that I love it! Okay back to the story!}

Sakura and Fai talked, about school and stuff like that. "So Sakura-chan do you have a boyfriend?" Fai asked curiously.

Sakura suddenly turned depressed. "I did…"

"Oh come Sakura-chan we have bad break ups don't let it get to you!" He patted her on the back.

"I have to go." Sakura walked out without another word.

~SS~ "Damn it why!" Sakura punched the ground. She was sitting down at a near by grassy land. _'Where are you? Why did you go? Is it just a coincidence that you disappeared that day?'_

~Flashback 1 Year Ago~

_"Hey mom, dad I'm home!" Sakura called out, she had a wonderful date at the park._

_"Sakura-chan!" Her mother came from the kitchen and hugged her._

_"Please remember that I love you dear!"_

_"Mom why wouldn't I you've been telling me every second lately!" She gently hugged her mother back._

_"Come you and you're brother should go to a movie." She was pulling money out of her purse._

_"Why so sudden? I was planning to do homework." Sakura said in confusion._

_"Oh you always do homework come on Touya is already in the car." Her mother pushed her along._

_When the ladies got there Touya and his father were talking in a serious tone. Touya looked up. "Hey monster!"_

_"Baka don't call me that!" Sakura smacked her brother upside the head. She got in the car._

_"Have fun you two we love you so much!" There father called out as they drove off._

_Sakura waved at them for the last time_.

_~SS~ "Where is he?" Sakura asked the elder man._

_"I apologies but the Sir hasn't been home since he left to the park to meet you, Lady Kinomoto."_

_"Shit!" Sakura wanted to talk to someone, Touya was with Yukito and Sakura didn't want to go to Tomoyo._

_"Where could he be?"_

~Normal~

Sakura was softly weeping. "I miss you! I wish you were here!" She pulled out a ring. It had a pink and blue stars. Pink for Sakura and blue for… Sakura cried louder.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Syaoran appeared in front of Sakura.

"Nothing." She started placing her ring back in her pocket.

"Who is that from?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"None of your damn business!" He reached for the ring. Sakura yanked it away.

Syaoran grabbed her arm and lifted her. "Who… is… it… from!"

Sakura winced. She never seen Syaoran so angry, no even the first time he pinned her to the wall. "Someone, someone special…"

He squeezed Sakura's arm harder. "Who!"

She had enough. She yanked away. "Go away!" She ran off.

~SS~

Sakura stopped near a cliff. She sat down. She pulled out the ring again. 'To my love Saku-chan' Read the engraving.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura lifted her head. There in front of her were her parents!

"Mom… Dad?" She stood up.

"How have you been, Sakura-chan?" He father asked.

"Come on sweetie let's go!" Her mother extended her arm.

Sakura reached for her mother's hand without even trying to, something was controlling her. 'What's happening?'

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned to see Syaoran running toward her before she fell.

He jumped off the cliff after her. _'Almost there!'_ He was about to grab Sakura's hand when something else saved her. Syaoran used the God of Wind to land safely. He looked up to see a guy holding Sakura.

"Saku-chan…" The silvered hair man said. Sakura was lost in his emerald eyes. {Like Sakura's!}

"Kaname-kun…" They kissed passionately. _'He's back! I can't believe it!'_

Syaoran punched the rock wall. "Who the hell does he think he is!"

**Who is Kaname!**

**Was that really Sakura's parents?**

**Is Syaoran jealous?**

**Thank plz comment! If you have advice plz tell me!**


	7. BLACK WHOLE

~Syaoran P.O.V~

"Sakura-chan? Hey, Sakura-chan where are you?" He was yelling into the forest like mad. "That ring! Who the hell gave it to her!" _'Maybe you are worrying for nothing, probably a gift from Tomoyo.'_ Syaoran calmed after is thought.

"Mom… Dad?" Syaoran turned to see Sakura at the edge of the cliff.

_'There's nothing there unless…no not that card!'_ Syaoran ran full speed toward her. "Sakura-chan!" She turned toward me before falling. He had little time to think, he jumped. Syaoran reached for her and but she suddenly vanished. "God of Wind!" He summoned it in the nick of time. I looked up to see Sakura safe… in another guy's arms!

~Normal~

"You're back! Kaname-kun!" Sakura was crying into the man's chest.

"Calm down, Saku-chan. Everything is fine." Kaname gently brushed through Sakura's tangled hair. "You have to seal it."

She looked up were she had falling from. Her parents were still there extending their hands. "What is that?"

"It's Illusion!" Kaname and Sakura looked down to see Syaoran flying towards them.

"What do you want!" Sakura had enough of Syaoran for one day.

"To make sure that card doesn't cause your death!"

"All you want are the Clow-Cards! You don't care about me!" Sakura summoned Fly and flew right next to Syaoran.

"You're wrong!" Syaoran couldn't stand to see her get hurt.

"Oh yeah, so I just imagined the whole thing when you flung me to the wall demanding the Cards!"

Kaname pulled her back. "What the hell have you been doing to her!" Kaname grabbed Syaoran's collar.

"It's none of your business!"

Sakura flew in between the bickering idiots. "Would you two stop… we have to seal Illusion." The two men kept arguing. Sakura was fed up and flew up toward Illusion.

"Sakura-chan come with us." Her mother's form extended her hand once more.

Sakura smacked the hand away. "Return to the form you were meant to be in… Illusion!" Sakura placed her staff over her fake parents. She lowered herself to ground level. She could see the guys arguing above her. "I wish you two would shut up!" A beam shot out of Sakura's staff. Kaname turned in time to dodge but Syaoran wasn't so lucky. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura flew up and caught Syaoran. Syaoran was starting to speak but nothing came out.

"You used Voice." Kaname came from behind.

"I… I didn't mean to." Sakura had tears in her eyes.

Syaoran wiped them away and smiled.

"Let's go to Tomoyo's." Sakura landed on the ground.

"Can you walk?" Syaoran nodded. Sakura turned to find Kaname had left. She shock off the tears.

~SS~

"I didn't mean to hurt you Syaoran-kun…" Sakura stopped walking. She fell to the ground on her knees. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs.

Syaoran knelt beside her and lifted her chin. Sakura laughed.

"That's right you can't talk… here." Sakura handed him some paper and a pen.

Syaoran scribbled quickly on the paper and handed it to Sakura. It Read: **It's fine. I know you didn't mean to Sakura-chan. By the way who was that guy?**

"You mean Kaname-kun?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Let's sit down then and I'll tell you." Syaoran motioned for Sakura to sit on the bench.

"Kaname… he is the one I love. When my parents died he went missing, this was the first time I've seen him since he left and I fear that he left again." Sakura's face was emotionless but deep inside was tearing herself apart.

Syaoran looked at her. Both of them looked hurt.

"I know he's… dead!" Sakura placed her hands over her face and cried. "Kaname was just an illusion!"

Syaoran pulled her in, Sakura let her tears flow. "There was something I was going to say… but I don't think I should anymore." She pushed him away and got up. "We should go to Tomoyo's now."

~SS~

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo sat next to her friend.

"It's my fault, Syaoran got hurt because of me!" Sakura was going mad, she wanted to yank her hair clear off.

"Sakura calm down, Syaoran says it isn't your fault." Tomoyo hugged her friend.

"He can talk!" Sakura had hope in her eyes.

"No, he wrote it down." Sakura lost the speckle of hope she gained.

"He might not go back to normal. He'll stay in this stay forever. Syaoran-kun, I'll never hear his voice again!" Sakura ran out of the room, She knew what she had to do.

~SS~

Last time Sakura was in her house she forgot the book she found. She ran through what was left of her home. On the floor next to the staircase was the book. She grabbed the card she was looking for. "Please come out and help me, Song!" A teenaged girl appeared.

"You need a healing song Mistress?"

Sakura nodded.

"You know the price?"

"The feeling I have toward the person I am healing!" Sakura heard foot steps, she turned to see Syaoran.

He mouthed 'no' Sakura and Voice began to sing…

What I thought wasn't mine

In the light

Was a one of a kind,

A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry

I couldn't cause I

Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all

So innocent

Was a delicate doll

Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you

And ask you for help

I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the endI never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought was a dream

A mirage

Was as real as it seemed

A privilege

When I wanted to tell you

I made a mistake

I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything

Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai

I never needed a friend,

Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down

Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

{Gomenasai T.A.T.U}

A dark form surrounded Sakura. "Bet you're wondering my feelings Syaoran-kun. Well here they are, I… I love you!" Sakura's emerald eyes turned into black filled with a void.

Syaoran knelt beside her. "Sakura-chan, don't!" She fell over. Her staff disappeared. "Sakura-chan…" Syaoran lifted Sakura. "I love you too!"

"Who said I loved you? You're an arrogant jerk who don't know what personal space is!" Sakura stood up. She gave Syaoran a cold stare. The stare didn't freak out Syaoran, What freaked him out were Sakura's eyes. They were black wholes.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Don't talk to me like you know me, Li-kun!" Sakura reached down and grabbed her book.

"Sakura-chan, you said you loved me remember that!" Syaoran grabbed her by her shoulders and held her gaze.

"Baka…" Sakura's face turned dark with evil growing inside her. "There is no such thing as love." Sakura grabbed the ring, her most precious treasure, and threw it on the ground.

**Something was wrong with my internet so I didn't get to post this on monday... I know it is boring but with what happened to Sakura it will be easier to write now!**


	8. DEATH SENTENCE PART 1

~Normal P.O.V~

"Sakura-kun! What the hell is wrong with you!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her so their gazes met.

"What are you talking about, I am perfectly fine Li-kun!" She tired yanking her arm away but Syaoran's grip was to strong.

"You gave up your feeling for love for my voice! What kind of trade is that!" His grip got tighter.

"A feeling… for a voice…no!" Sakura fell on her knees with Syaoran's grip still held tight, he was kneeling next to her.

"What is it!"

"I used Voice and Song?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Which one took away your voice?" Sakura new the answer but she didn't want to accept it.

"Voice."

A tear escaped from Sakura's face. "And I used Song to heal you?"

Syaoran nodded.

She lowered her head and began to cry. "I guess I did love you as much as you say I do…"

"What's happening?" He lifted Sakura's face.

"I… you…"

"What happened to us!"

"You were going to die and I saved you!" Sakura said it like an over hyper child, fast and to the point.

"So that's good right? We're both safe right?" Syaoran was getting hysterical.

"Good for you… soon I will… I will…" Sakura couldn't bear to imagine what will happen to her.

"You will what, Sakura-chan!"

"Li-kun, I will… die." Sakura said it in a whisper.

Syaoran looked at her, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can that even kill you? How could it have killed me? All I lost was my voice!"

"First your voice, after that you would lose your sense of smell, following touch, hearing, sight. Finally on the 6th day you would lose your life. Tomorrow will be my first day…"

"I won't let that happen!" Syaoran grabbed both of Sakura's hands and held them between his. "I will get rid of this!"

"No! I don't need help from you, Li-kun." Sakura yanked her hands away. _'I don't trust you!'_ She thought.

"Sakura-chan, please…"

"Don't dare call me 'Sakura-chan'! You don't know me like that!" Sakura slapped him. She didn't know why but something inside told her to. "I'm going to Mizuki and Haruki, you should come since you don't believe I am serious about my death sentence." Sakura summoned Fly.

"God of Wind!" Syaoran didn't want to push it anymore than he already did.

~~SS~~

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo went up to Sakura and hugged her. "I am so glad you are safe!"

"I need to speak to Mizuki and Haruki." Sakura said as Eriol walked in with half a doughnut in his mouth.

He placed the doughnut down and stood next to Tomoyo. "We are under your command Mistress Kinomoto." Both said in unison.

"Tomoyo tell her she's crazy, she said she will die in a 6 day period starting tomorrow!" Syaoran stepped forward.

Mizuki turned to Sakura. "You didn't!"

"I did." Sakura simply answered.

"Mistress you know the only solution has been missing." Haruki looked hurt.

"Yes I know I was there to seal the cause, you don't need to remind me." Sakura felt no pain over the loss.

"You must find Touya Kinomoto-kun!" Mizuki stepped up to Sakura and hugged her. Tomoyo took over. "You may not remember but you are my best friend so I want you to promise to come back safely."

Sakura didn't hug her back but she also didn't pull away. "I promise." Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran.

"It wouldn't be good if she came back alone, please take care of Sakura-chan! I still don't know if I can trust you but for now you are the only one who can help!'

"Why is that?" Syaoran asked.

"Because you love her the most." She whispered in his ear.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'You aren't good at whispering!'_ "Where do we start looking?" She asked.

"Let the Cards guide you." Haruki said.

"You know what to do now Mistress?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes I do!" Sakura summoned Fly.

**I am super sorry for the late upload and short chapter! My laptop had a virus and was barely fixed. i decided to upload this part so I wouldn't keep you waiting long. Part 2 will be up soon!**


	9. DEATH SENTENCE PART 2

~Syaoran P.O.V.~

_'One week! Only one week to save her! What ever happened to fairness!'_ Syaoran didn't want Sakura to die, he loved her and he needed to fix this. Syaoran summoned The God of Wind and flew next to Sakura. "So where are we going to search."

"You don't need to come." Sakura said coldly.

"But Tomoyo said I was the only one who could help, and I want to make sure you're safe."

"Well don't, the only thing you are after are the Clow-Cards and I won't let you have then. I won't be surprised if you try your best to make sure we don't find Kinomoto-kun!"

"First of all I want you to be safe! Second of all since when did you call him that!" Syaoran looked confused.

"Call who what?" Now Sakura was the confused one.

"Your brother, don't you call him Touya-kun?"

"Why would I call him that?"

"Because you love him!"

"I don't love anyone or anything!" She said it coldly and serious.

_'I'm sure Touya-kun would die if he heard her.'_ Syaoran shook the thought away. "What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you love them?"

Sakura looked down thinking. "I honestly don't know what love is Li-kun…"

"You don't!"

"I guess when I lost it I also forgot what the meaning is, please tell me!" Sakura flew up to him, she was staring at him with her black endless eyes.

"I…I…"

"Is it a good feeling?"

"Yeah…"

"How so?"

"Just is…"

"Why?" Sakura sounded like a little kid first learning to talk.

"Well I can't explain it…"

"If you can't explain it how do you know you feel that way for me?" Syaoran turned to her.

He looked lost and hurt. _'I just do Sakura!' _ He laughed. "You sound like a little kid."

Sakura turned serious. "I guess this is all a joke to you!"

Syaoran flinched. "It's not that its…"

"That you don't care whether I live or die! All you are here for is the Clow-Cards and nothing more!" With that Sakura flew ahead.

~Flashback~

_"Mommy look the lake is so pretty, this is so awesome!" Sakura ran toward the lake, falling half way there._

_"You are too funny!" Touya extended his hand to help his sister._

_Sakura grabbed Touya's hand and pulled him to the ground. "You are so weak Touya-kun!" Sakura smiled._

_"I'll get you for that!" Both children ran to the lake for a swim. Sakura turned to hear her parents talking._

_"Why them?" Her mother was safely in her father's arms._

_"I hope we are able to guide them through." He looked up at Sakura and waved like nothing was going on._

~Normal~

_'Now I know what they meant… to bad they would have been a lot help!' _Not one single tear fell from Sakura's face as she had a touching memory.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. She had no emotion on her face.

Sakura met Syaoran's gaze. "What do you want!"

A single tear fell from Syaoran's eye.

"Li-kun are you okay?" Sakura flew up to him. She felt sorry and worried for him.

"I'm fine." He pushed Sakura away.

Sakura just turned and forgot about it. _'I honestly don't care about you Li-kun.'_ Still she did not convince herself… something inside of her was trying to pop out, but what was it?

**Okay there is part 2... the next chapter will be up Monday**

**I am so sorry if I take to long my laptop is still recovering from the virus!**


	10. HERE'S YOUR ANSWER

_~Sakura P.O.V.~_

_I turned to see him fade away, I couldn't tell who it was. "Sakura-chan!"_

_I was engrossed in fear I couldn't move or speak. Finally words came out. "Please don't leave me!"_

_"Sakura-chan… I love you!"_

_I stared at him. "What is love?" I asked._

_"It's what I feel for you! Please realize that!" He faded away._

_I collapsed on my knees. 'It's what I feel for you!' That thought kept roaming in my head. "I don't know what that is! Please someone tell me!" I was going mad. Everywhere I turned I heard him say, 'I love you!' I hugged my knees and cried. "Please come back… I don't know what I feel but please don't leave!"_

~Normal~

"Don't leave me!" Sakura bolted straight up.

"What the…" Syaoran barged into the tent.

"What where am I?" Sakura looked at her surroundings.

"Well you were looking tired so we stopped to camp out… are you all right?" Syaoran sat next to her.

"It's getting to me…"

"What is?"

"Not knowing what love is! It's leaving a whole in my heart! I suppose to love my family, Tomoyo, and I think I'm suppose to love you! It's killing me inside! I don't know what love is and when people are saying 'I love you' it just makes me feel unknown! Why is that!" Sakura began to cry, she hugged Syaoran and cried in his arms. "I am so sorry if it hurts you but I don't know what love is Li-kun!"

"Please don't call me that!" Syaoran looked serious.

"Call you what?"

"'Li-kun', I want you to call me 'Syaoran-kun' like you use to."

Sakura looked at him confused. "All right if it makes you happy, Syaoran-kun." She tried to smile but she couldn't.

"May I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Yes you may."

"All right Sakura-chan why don't you just calm down and go to sleep, I guarantee your next dream will be a pleasant one." He gently laid down.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun." She didn't know why but it felt good to call him by his real name.

~SS~

Syaoran found Sakura already up, she was sitting next to a tree just gazing up into the sky. He sat next to her. "What you looking at?"

"Nothing really I just look up at the sky for answers… to bad it never replies." Again her face was blank.

_'I hate that! She's showing no emotion at all. I miss the old Sakura-chan… right now she be laughing or calling me mean.'_ He smiled as he pictured the old Sakura

"What's so funny?" She looked confused.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about the past."

"Oh, I see…" Sakura didn't really care all she wanted to know what her dream meant.

"Well come on let's see what kind of food Tomoyo-chan packed…" Syaoran extended his hand toward Sakura.

She smiled and reached for his hand. Suddenly she felt pain, she collapsed on top of Syaoran.

~SS~

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Syaoran held Sakura gently in his arms as if to protect her from unknown evil.

Sakura opened her eyes revealing her jet-black eyes. She smiled lightly.

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran hugged her tightly.

Normally Sakura would pull away but for some reason she felt safe. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She pushed Syaoran away.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran gently grabbed Sakura's face, fear were in her eyes.

She couldn't speak.

It clicked into Syaoran's mind. "No it can't be happening already!"

Something appeared next to Sakura, it was a Clow-Card! She had a plan. Sakura stood. _'I know this out of your nature but maybe you could help, Change!' _ Sakura transferred all of her energy into her staff. A warm glow wrapped around her and Syaoran.

"What are you planning?" Syaoran was very confused.

She smiled. _'Did it work?'_

Syaoran gasped.

_'I'll take that as a yes?_'

yaoran looked at her in wonder. "What did you do?"

_'I used Change to exchange my thoughts… I know it sounds weird but I guess it worked.'_

"Can you hear my thoughts?"

'_Try it out.'_

_'Well I would have a lot of thoughts but I don't want you to be freaked.' _ Syaoran laughed.

Sakura looked confused. _'What's so funny?'_

"Yeah, so I can think whatever I want?"

_'As long as you don't give me a reason to slap you!'_

Syaoran laughed. "Oh, I'm so scared please someone save me." He fell back to the floor laughing.

Sakura couldn't help it she laughed with no audio.

Syaoran stared at her… he never really heard her laugh, or in this case seen her laugh. He smiled.

_'I'm sorry you are just to funny.'_ Sakura sat next to him.

_'I just wish you saw me as you did before, Sakura-chan…_' Syaoran thought to himself.

Sakura got up, she was serious once again. _'Let's get moving!'_

~Syaoran P.O.V~

I turned to see her face. Once again she was emotionless. Her face has gone paler, she looked stressed out, and what normally would be perfectly framed around her face… her hair was an absolute mess. I walked up to her. "Are you feeling all right?"

_'Of course not…_' She looked away and kept searching through her cards.

"Did you lose something?" I reached to help her but she quickly slapped my hand away.

_'Just go.'_ A single tear fell from her face.

I lost it. "What the hell is up with you one second you are having a great time opening up to me, and now look at you, it's like you're a whole different person every second!"

She got mad… she slapped me as hard as she could. _'You want to know what's wrong, here it is. I don't know what I feel! Back there when you helped me get better I didn't realize I was letting my guard down! I'm like this so I'm not confused, I'm sorry if that hurts you I truly am but it is the only way!'_

Even though I couldn't hear here yelling I could feel it surge through my body. I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her arms and pulled her in. I wanted to kiss her, to take her right then but I couldn't, knowing that she didn't feel the same. I dropped my arms and walked away.

~Sakura~

After he left I just stood there. I sat on the floor and looked up at the sky. _'I look for an answer, yet I never get one.'_ Just then it came to me. I grabbed the Clow-Card and ran after Syaoran.

~Normal~

_'Syaoran-kun!'_ Sakura ran all over looking for Syaoran.

He turned to see her running toward him. "Over here, Sakura-chan!"

Just then Sakura saw something from the corner of her eye. She quickly dodged it. She picked up the item. _'An arrow?'_

"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran pulled Sakura out of danger.

_'What was that?'_

"Arrow, stand behind me." Syaoran pushed Sakura between the tree and himself.

_'Look out!'_ Sakura pushed Syaoran away causing an arrow to sink into her arm. She quickly fell to the ground in agony.

"Why the hell is it after both of us?" Syaoran tried his best to get to Sakura but the fly arrows prevented him.

Sakura yanked the arrow painfully from her arm and stood. _'Please come out and help me, Shield!'_ A force field formed around Syaoran.

"What are you doing?" Many arrows tried to get Syaoran yet none succeed.

_'Just stand back!'_ Sakura pulled out a Sakura-Card. _'Burn the arrows to bits, Fire!'_ The arrows successful burnt out, Sakura smiled.

"Why are you burning my toys!" A young toddler said while holding her arrows close to her. "You're a mean lady!"

More arrows appeared._ 'Please stop!_' Sakura dodged the arrows.

The toddler looked at her. "You can't talk? Oh well I don't like to hear screams so better for me." The young girl smiled and summoned more arrows. One of the arrows jabbed Sakura's upper thigh.

"Don't hurt her!" Syaoran sliced his way past the shield and ran after the young girl.

Sakura tried to get up, in her attempt she saw a Sakura-Card on the ground. She turned it to see the name. _'Of course!'_

Arrow after arrow Syaoran sliced them all away. Suddenly when he reached to slice another arrow he also sliced a flower! "What the hell?"

"So pretty!" Arrow was picking up the flowers.

Sakura walked up to her and handed Arrow the most elegant flower in the bunch.

"Is that for me?" Arrow put on her puppy dog look.

Sakura smiled and nodded. _'Return to the form you were meant to be in, Arrow!'_

"Sakura…" Syaoran walked over to her. "Why did you protecting know that would drain your energy?"

_'No one else should be in danger…'_ Sakura fell on her knees, tired from her battle and wounds.

"Sakura!" Syaoran reached to pull her up.

Sakura slapped his hand away once again. "I'm fine."

**With one day down Sakura lost her voice... anyone remember what comes next =)**


	11. ENDING IS ANOTHER WORD FOR BEGINNING

_~SS~_

_'Smell… now it may not seem important but when it's gone.' _That thought kept roaming in Sakura's head. She knew what happened next.

~Syaoran P.O.V.~

I couldn't help but stare. There she was struggling to get her things to leave. She won't let me help. It's killing me having to see her like this.

_'Let's go!'_ Sakura was there standing in pain. She reached for her staff but I stopped her.

"You shouldn't use magic right now, I can carry you."

She just simply nodded.

We were getting no where…

~Normal P.O.V.~

Syaoran had summoned the God of Wind and he and Sakura set off in the sky. "So how are we suppose to know where your brother is."

Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened. _'How could I be so stupid!'_ She started reaching into her bag.

"Huh?" Syaoran was confused.

_'Just land!'_ Sakura pulled a Clow-Card out. As soon as they landed she summoned her staff.

"Sakura what are you thinking?" Syaoran looked worried, there was a fire in Sakura's eyes that freaked him out.

_'I am going to use Return to get some answers!'_

"Are you crazy! You can get lost in crossing time!"

_'It's the only way to find my brother!'_

"Damn it Sakura-chan! Don't do something this stupid! You know there has to be another way!"

_'And how long will it take us to find that other way huh! I only have five more days! I can not waste another moment!'_

He looked at her. It was true that they were on a deadline but did he really want to risk it? "I'm coming with you!"

_'The hell you are!'_

Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Baka, don't you understand that I need to be there!"

_'Syaoran-kun…' _She was letting her guard down, and this time she didn't mind. She hugged him as if she was holding onto her own life.

"I'm going…"

Sakura smiled. _'No you're not…'_

His eyes widened and he pulled himself back far enough so he could see her face. "I thought you understood!"

_'I do understand… but you must understand that I do not want to put you in danger!'_

"Sakura-chan I won't let you put your life in danger! I'm going!"

_'Whether you go or not the clock is ticking, Syaoran-kun. I want to either find my answers right now or die trying! The wait is worse than the death!'_

She was right, but Syaoran refused to admit it. "Please Sakura-chan let's keep searching here, it's safer and I know we will be able to find your brother. Death is not the answer!"

_'Then what is the answer? Just waiting until the final day so my death is slowly and painfully! That may be fine for you but I won't stand here and let destiny make it's own decisions! I am going to take matters into my own hands!'_ She held her staff in front of Syaoran's face. A single tear flowed down her cheek. _'I'm sorry but I won't let anyone get in my way!' _

Syaoran didn't move an inch. "I won't let you," He summoned his sword. "I'll stop you by force if I have to!"

~SS~

_'How did I let her convince me, is beyond me!' _

Syaoran was kicking himself.

_'Hurry I want to find him!' _Sakura just wanted to get out as soon as possible but still getting her answer, yet what was she searching for?

"Why couldn't we keep going on in the real world!"

"Oh shut up!" Sakura gasped.

Syaoran looked at her in disbelief. "Did you just talk!"

Sakura looked at him in fear. "What's going on, Syaoran-kun!"

"I don't know but I am glad I can hear your voice once more." Syaoran wrapped his arms around his beloved.

~Sakura P.O.V.~

As he wrapped his arms around me I could feel something blooming inside of me. For a moment I couldn't breath. I don't know what was happening but I just knew everything was going to be all right. "Syaoran-kun?"

"What is it?" I could see nothing could bring him down at that moment, or so i thought.

"Everything here is going back to normal, but once we go to the real world I will be the same girl you are questioning who that person is. Before that happens I just want to say one thing, please never doubt that I…" Just then I felt a sudden pain through my heart I don't know whether it was physical or emotional pain, all I know is that it was the end of me. I guess my dream was wrong, someone wasn't leaving me… I was leaving them!

~Syaoran P.O.V.~

"Please never doubt that I…" She didn't have a chance to finish.

At that moment in my arms, Sakura was dieing. "Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan!" I don't know why but for some reason I wouldn't accept her death.

Her hand softly trailed my face. At that moment I realized her eyes were no longer jet black, they were the beautiful emerald eyes that I loved! They sparkled with her tears, and her smile took my breath away. "Syaoran-kun…"

I tried to smile though my tears, but it was impossible. Not even the smile of a small child could not cheer me up right now. I squeezed her hand into mine.

"There… is… one… more… chance…" Even with her last breath her voice still sounded angelic.

~Normal~

He was there in the shadows. He felt no remorse for killing an innocent girl. "I need the power, and I will stop at nothing to gain it!" He laughed as he saw Syaoran hold Sakura tightly. "She won't die alone, Syaoran Li..." He pointed his staff and aimed for Syaoran's already broken heart.

~Sakura P.O.V.~

_'Have you ever regretted something and wish you could just have another chance? Well I find you stupid! You should just live or die on! I guess I am going to "live" your dream'_

**Did Sakura die!**

**Did Syaoran die!**

**And what does Sakura mean by ""live" your dream"?**


	12. LOVE OVER MAGIC OR BLOOD THIRSTY

**Well guys I think this story has gone down the drain!**

**I want to start a new one from scratch...**

**Title: Blood Thirsty**

**Sakura has a child, she was abused by a stranger at age 16 and decided to keep her lovely daughter. ****Armeria is almost 2 so Sakura decides to go back to school. You would think Sakura would have been freaked out to go back to school knowing there were jerks like the one from before. Yet she had a plan, she wanted to protect all those girls, the ones in danger of abuse. She thought all guys were the same, until she meets Syaoran. Will this mysterious boy become the love of her life and a father figure to Armeria? **

**I can still finish "Love Over Magic" but it will delay "Blood Thirsty"**

**Your guy's call! Tell me what you want me to do =)**


	13. NEWS FOR NEW STORIES!

**Hey! Here is the link to my new story Turn For The Worst**

**.net/story/story_?storyid=6545879&chapter=1**

**Blood Thirsty will be up soon!**

**I hope these stories will last longer than Love Over Magic =)**


End file.
